


The Nectar Refinery

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Catheters, Desperation, Enemas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Slime Inflation, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly inflation, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, general weirdness, in the spacefuture where everyone is totally up for all kinds of weird sex shit, kind of, kind of?, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: A waitress takes  a job at an alien nectar refinery, where they do some things in a very strange way...





	1. Chapter 1

The building was completely unremarkable--a boxy, featureless gray office building, with a front of glittering blue-tinted glass windows.  
Jane checked the instructions on her phone again, making sure she had the right address, before sighing and adjusting her threadbare purse strap.  
She hoped it was the right place. They were the only ones who had called her back, and her measly savings was going to run out very, very soon. She’d be down to collecting her basic income checks and eating bland community kitchens food, if it got down to it. 

Life in a spaceport town was supposed to be glamorous, she’d thought--so much to see, a wild night-life, all of that.  
What she’d found instead was that being a diner waitress paid almost nothing, and while being the token sexy exotic human was hot for a bit, the shine wore off after awhile. It seemed like almost everyone was only passing through the place, and she discovered that the feature that had attracted her the most was what wore off the fastest.  
But now she was stuck there, having spent a big chunk of her savings to move there, and then more still on finding a place to live. And while her waitress job kept food on the table, she didn’t want to spend forever dealing with the surly weekend tourists or her domineering jerk of a boss.  
Another job seemed like just the thing. 

~

The front doors slid open and she stepped into a small, air-conditioned lobby. To the left there were comfy chairs arranged around a low table, and to the right, a reception desk; between the lobby and the desk there was an unmarked door.

There was a very beautiful big woman behind the counter, her dark brown hair swept up into an almost severe bun and wearing a suit tailored more sharply than anything Jane owned. Jane decided not to mention this.

The woman glanced up at Jane once over the rims of her black glasses, and then went back to typing on the computer in front of her.  
Jane willed herself to calm down, then walked to the desk, her heels’ clicking almost absurdly loud on the white tile floors.  
“Hi,” she said, then paused a moment. “I’m, uh. Here about the…uh…nectar refiner job?” she said. Part of her wanted to ask for clarification, but the woman behind the counter didn’t look like the explaining type.

To Jane’s immense surprise, the woman looked up at her again and then smiled broadly.  
“You must be Jane! Good afternoon! I’m Cynthia,” she said, extending her hand. Her nails were beautifully manicured, not too long--but she certainly didn’t have chapped dishwasher’s hands like Jane did. Jane felt a bit relieved that she’d gone to such troubles to look ‘fancy’ for the interview, though she was rapidly getting the feeling that her ‘fancy’ was their ‘bare minimum’. 

“Uh--yeah, thank you!” Me Jane, her mind supplied stupidly, and then aloud she said, “I was told there were interviews today?”

“Yes, of course. Dr. K’kevyas will want to meet you immediately for your evaluation.”  
“My, er--”  
“The pre-employment physical,” Cynthia clarified. “Did you not receive your paperwork?”  
Jane blinked a few moments, an then said, “Well, yes, but--I mean, isn’t that the sort of thing you only get after you’ve actually been hired for the job?”  
Cynthia nodded, seeming to understand her confusion perfectly. “This is the sort of job where these things are important to know immediately,” she said.  
Jane balked. “That…sounds kind of weird.” And discriminatory, her mind said, but she didn’t voice that thought, either.  
“It’s not for reasons you think,” Cynthia said, smiling, “And it’s not as bad as you think.”  
She handed her a tablet. “Please fill this out,” she said.

~

Jane sat and filled out the questionnaire, which was full of weirdly-specific dietary and digestive questions: had she ever had an enema? Which type? If yes, what was the volume? How did she feel about it? Had she ever used enemas recreationally? Had she ever had a colonic? On average, what size portions did she eat at mealtime?

She glanced up from the questionnaire n back at Cynthia, incredulous; but it appeared to be real. What had she gotten into here?  
Cynthia, however, was typing something on the computer and didn’t so much as glance up at her or snicker into her hand, so Jane knew the woman wasn't playing some kind of weird passive-aggressive prank on her.

She sighed and continued with the questionnaire. 

 

~

Cynthia led her back into another hall. It was actually chilly here, and this hall was divided along either side into small rooms, each just big enough to fit one of the convertible chairs, the tanks, and the small nightstands. The rooms were shielded by tall curtains that hung from rods almost at ceiling height, a dark red outer curtain and a thin, sheer white inner one. 

One of the cubicle-rooms was empty except for the little cabinet and the bed; Cynthia stopped here. “The doctor will meet you here very shortly and explain things further, all right?” she said.  
Jane nodded, but by then the desire to ask what was going on was immense. The problem was she was too shy to actually do it. 

In the room across from hers, she could hear someone’s heavy, labored breathing, and the slight rasp of fabric. There was a soft, mechanical hum, as well.  
A moment later a Merkwynnian in a lab coat came sweeping down the hallway and into the room, brushing the curtain open briefly. 

What she saw shocked her as much as it gave her a thrill of strange, illicit excitement.  
For a moment, through the thin, gauzy inner curtain, she could see a yellow-carapaced Merkwynnian on the bed on all fours--or, all sixes, rather--their ass to facing the curtain. Their head was tossed back, their feathery antennae curling around themselves and their wings extended and quivering; one of their hands was reaching back and under themselves and rubbing their distended, swollen abdomen. Jane got a good look at the tube leading from the tank of yellowish fluid into their ass, or the Merkwynnian equivalent.  
Then the Merkwynnian in the lab coat snapped the curtain closed.  
She heard, “Good afternoon, Miss Perkal! You look like you’re almost at the end of your session…”

Their conversation faded to murmurs too low for Jane’s translator to pick up.  
She sat stock-still, her breathing shallow and a little fast. What had been going on? Whatever it was, it looked--and sounded--like the Merkwynnian woman was having the slowest, best orgasm or her life.  
She felt embarrassed, knowing she should not have seen what she had just seen, and yet also feeling strangely intrigued. 

~

After awhile she heard the humming stop. The Merkwynnian woman made a soft, high squeal that the translator helpfully informed her was a sound of pleasure, an then it was silent.  
She heard the curtain swish open and then closed again, and then the Merkwynnian in the lab coat came into her room.

Merkwynnians looked like six-foot-tall praying mantises--but much less inclined to bite the heads off of people they didn’t like. They seemed to come in all colors and shapes, just like humans, and like humans, you couldn’t make any assumptions about personality based only on their appearance, either. 

Dr. K'kevyas was a bright tomato-red, with yellow eyes, and mannerisms that seemed to telegraph friendliness even across cultures and species; he came in and made a little bow, and then said, “Good afternoon! You must be Miss Jones.”  
“Uh, yes,” Jane said, extending her hand. “Hi!”  
They shook hands and then, without much more preamble, he thanked her for coming--and launched into a lecture about the details of the job.

He explained some things about gut bacteria, fermentation, abdominal expansion capabilities between different species, and other things that flew right over Jane’s head; she kept smiling faintly and nodding along.  
The gist seemed to be that the great secret of this nectar was that it was actually quick-fermented in people’s guts; and while that sounded strange to her, she seemed to recall something about a type of expensive coffee back on Earth that was processed only after some kind of wildcat ate the beans an then shat them back out. Then there was, of course, honey, which was processed bee drool, and milk, which…all right, now that she thought about it, there were a lot of examples of foods that were weird if you thought about them too hard.  
It made sense. A little. 

“So, you, uh…” she said, once he finished. “But I…”  
“We will of course perform a preliminary cleanse,” he said, rubbing his mandibles together in a smile. “You don’t need to worry. It’s quite safe, and not at all painful. In fact many of our workers started as temps and decided to stay on full-time. You will probably meet some of them. I used to, and found it immensely gratifying,” he said, without the least bit of self-consciousness. 

(She remembered the way human men had no trouble at all talking about bowel movements, and wanted to shake her head; some things seemed to transcend species.)

~

The initial cleanse was a warm enema so small she was surprised at how fast it was over. When she said so, the doctor chuckled.  
“You sound almost disappointed,” he said.  
She didn’t want to tell him that it had felt weirdly good to feel the warm, medicated water shooting up into her ass, that the belly massage the assistant--another Merkwynnian, a woman named Azell--had given her stomach to distribute the water had felt fantastic. She especially didn’t want to tell him that expelling it afterwards had left her feeling cleaner and lighter than she had in months. 

Instead, she smiled awkwardly and said, “Oh, well…I mean, I was expecting it to be…well, kind of gross.”  
He smiled again, fidgeting his mandibles. “And you were relieved to find it wasn’t?”  
“Yeah,” she said, quietly. She felt shy and a little embarrassed, and suddenly couldn’t look in his face.  
“I think you’ll be surprised by a lot of things today,” he said.

He and Azell helped her get comfortably settled on the bed, which was made of some kind of memory foam that instantly molded to the contours of her body.  
She laid on her side, her head resting on a pillow that the assistant had taken from the little cabinet, an watched the doctor remove some narrow, clear plastic tubing from a sealed sterile plastic bag and connect it to a port in the side of the machine. He took a strange-looking white nozzle from the cabinet, also in one of the sterile bags, and opened it, connecting it to the end of the tubing.

“Now,” he said, holding up the nozzle, “We will be inserting this into your rectum. This end here expands into a balloon,” he said, demonstrating, “Which will help you with retention. The goal of this is to fill you as much as possible, and for you to retain it for the needed amount of time. This will vary, depending on the processing requirements of the nectar in question. Since it’s your first day, I think we should start small…say, one liter for an hour?”

“Er,” she said, “Well, I don’t know…I’ve never done this before…”  
She felt a bit ashamed even as she thought to herself, If it makes me feel anywhere near s good as Miss Perkal seemed to feel, I’ll do it right away!

He smiled kindly. “Don’t worry. It may feel very strange at first, but you may soon find it quite addictive. And of course if at any point you feel something off, you must tell us and we will stop the process immediately.”  
She nodded. Her heart was pounding, and she felt both confused and bewildered and excited, in equal measure. 

“Are you ready?”  
She bit her lip, then sighed and said, “Yes. Um. I think so.”

The doctor washed his hands again and changed his gloves. His long-fingered hands were careful on her ass, gently spreading her cheeks apart to reveal her still-slick asshole to the cool air in the room.  
A shiver ran up her spine.  
“Doing all right?” he asked.  
She nodded.  
“Are you sure? You must tell us if you are uncomfortable, because tension will slow or even ruin any progress.” he said.

She hesitated a moment longer before saying, “It’s just…I’m a little cold…”  
“Ah! Of course!” he said. “How careless of me. One moment.”  
A moment later the assistant was covering her with a soft, fuzzy gray blanket, leaving only her ass bared to the cold room.  
Somehow being covered like this, with only the essential part showing, made her feel even more excited; she bit her lip and tried to will herself to calm down. 

“Here’s my finger,” he said, and she felt a gentle touch on one of her cheeks, and then it sliding closer and closer until suddenly, decisively, he pushed it into her ass. He moved slowly, but it still felt foreign, his finger longer than most human men’s, and very thin.  
She held very still s he applied more lube, an then watched as he slicked the end of the enema tube. 

“And now I’m going to insert the nozzle,” he said.  
She flinched a little when she felt the first cold touch, and he paused, his antennae straightening. “How are you doing?”  
She’d had more things put up her butt in one afternoon than she’d had in the last year! She still wasn’t completely over feeling a little naughty about it, but she just touched her lips and said, in a tiny voice, “I’m fine, it was just a bit of a surprise.”

He smiled again, and the assistant patted her shoulder. “It’s weird at first for everybody,” she said.  
“Ready to try again?” he asked.  
This time she bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.”  
The nozzle went in smoothly, the rubbery texture slick against the puckered rim of her asshole in a strangely luscious way. It was making her wish she’d bought sex toys made of that material to fuck herself with. If she’d known it could have felt like this, she would have tried this sooner!

Finally, after what felt like forever, but which she knew couldn’t have been longer than a minute, he stopped pushing.  
“I’m going to inflate the retention bulbs, okay? You’ll feel a little fullness.”  
He had fitted a squeeze bulb to one of the segments of the tubing, and after a few squeezes her eyes went wide an she stiffened all over s the feeling of needing to use the restroom almost immediately overwhelmed her.  
“Aah!” she cried.  
He stopped squeezing, and then said, “Feel like you have to go?”  
She nodded hastily, her hands squeezing fistfuls of the blanket.  
“That’s normal. Is it uncomfortable?”  
“No…I just…feel it pressing…”

“It’s not going to go anywhere,” he said, in soothing tones. “That’s what the bulb is for. Two more squeezes and you’re finished.”  
She nodded. Now all the action in her ass had made all the blood rush to her crotch, and she could feel her clit begin to swell and burn with arousal.  
She was profoundly glad there was a blanket in the way; at least they couldn’t see the effect this was having on her, or how weird she was making it.

The doctor said something next that surprised her. “I can tell you are very sensitive. We will do everything in our power to take care not to injure that; it is a gift.” then he cocked his head and seemed to smirk knowingly. “Are you enjoying yourself yet?”

Caught out, she covered her mouth with one hand, an couldn’t bring herself to look at him.  
She could only nod, her eyes on the blanket.  
He made a soft, pleasant chittering noise that the translator picked up s a gentle chuckle.  
“That’s good. That’s very, very good. You may of course stimulate yourself however you like during the process, as long as you don’t remove the nozzle or stop the flow.”  
She blinked and stared. Had he just told her it was all right to masturbate on the job?!

Before the shock could clear, two other assistants in scrubs appeared--another Merkwynnian and a Hathawrien--pushing a cart.  
On top of the cart were several clear plastic jugs of some liquid. It was a very, very pale golden yellow, labeled on their sides with labels printed in half a dozen languages, but she couldn’t read any of them clearly from that far away. On the top shelf there were one-liter jugs, and the next shelf there appeared to be two-liter. The ones on the bottom were thicker-walled plastic drums, obviously gallon jugs. 

Azell, the first assistant, took one of the single liter jugs and then carefully screwed it into the machine next to the bed. The other two continued on their rounds, wheeling the cart away.  
While Jane had felt a bit embarrassed, they hadn’t even batted an eye--obviously this was just another day at work for them.

She blinked and shook her head when she realize Dr. K'kevyas was talking to her.  
“The machine helps to speed the process in filling you. The nectar is a bit too viscous for us to let gravity do the work, like with water,” he said. “We’re going to start you off with one liter. About as much as you could drink in one sitting, if you pushed yourself,” he added.

Jane nodded. Her heart was beating like a drum, now, and she was beginning to actually sweat.  
Mercifully, the doctor continued, “We’ll leave you to it. Once the machine empties the jug, it will turn off. You must leave the nozzle and tubing in place for aid in retention. An hour for your first session should work nicely.”

Azell tapped a the small tablet a few times, and the machine hummed to life. The doctor did something to the nozzle an she felt a little puff of air leave the end; she saw he’d done something to the segment of the hose near the squeeze bulb. When she gave him a confuse look, he said, “Removing excess air from the line. We don’t want you getting any unnecessary cramps!”

Then she watched as the loops of tubing filled with the yellow fluid, inching slowly closer to the nozzle tucked inside her, her heart racing faster with ever inch it took.

When she felt the first spurt it was something like relief--then the strange feeling, better than the water, of feeling something gushing up inside her.  
It was going to fill her up, she realized finally. It was going to fill her guts, her belly, and she was going to lie there and take it, and _enjoy it_. It felt illicit even to think about!

“There are headphones and a tablet in the drawers under the bed,” Azell said. “The tablet has several movies on it already, as well s music. And of course if you prefer to use your own device, we have Wi-Fi.”  
Jane nodded, chewing her lip slightly. 

When they were satisfied that everything was going s it should, the doctor and the assistant both left, Azell giving her a friendly wave.  
“If you need anything,” Azell said, “Push the red button on the side of the bed, and I’ll be here right away.”  
She nodded as Azell pulled the curtain closed, and listened to her retreating footsteps. After a few moments she relaxed, a shiver of pleasure coursing through her entire body.

~

The jug had graduated markings on the sides of it, she could see. It was in ounces, with the numbers again written in several different scripts.  
The first few ounces were easy, and the doctor was right--it was nice, after a few moments, in a way nothing else was. The steady rush of liquid over the sensitive inside of her ass felt delicious; she couldn’t help it when she finally slipped a trembling hand down between her shivering thighs and gently began to rub and twiddle her clit. 

Even the nozzle, which had felt so weird t first, felt nice now that it was warmed to body temperature; it provided a steady pressure there, both reminding her where she was and what she was doing, and physically the fullness made her pussy wetter, the shared nerves sending ripples of pleasure that echoed back and forth with every clench of her inner muscles.

She could feel her guts slowly growing fuller and fuller, the liquid cool inside her. That also gave her little shivers of strange pleasure; she wondered how much of this process was just weird and how much of it was intentionally sexy. Judging by what Dr. K'kevyas had said, most of it, apparently. 

She ran a hand down the sensitive, velvety flesh of her belly--flat now after having been so thoroughly flushed earlier--an was surprised to be able to feel the liquid inside herself easily. When she pressed, she could feel, and hear, as it sloshed around.  
She giggled a little, an then froze, worrying that maybe messing round with it would disturb something. Instead, although her belly practically begged to be petted, she devoted her attentions entirely to her throbbing clit. Her eyes slid closed in pleasure.

She was climbing towards a really divine orgasm when the first cramp hit.  
She’d known she was growing fuller, even able to feel the slight curve of her belly against her wrist, but she hadn’t realized how much of it she’d taken until then.  
Her eyes flew open. She thought for a moment that surely she must have taken the entire thing--but was shocked to see that she’d taken only a little less than half the jug.  
She stuffed the side of her fist into he mouth and groaned. When the cramp didn’t fade, she made a panicked noise and lifted herself up on one elbow, fumbling over the bed’s side for the red button.

Azell came hurrying in.  
“Are you all right?”  
“I--I’m--I don’t know, it hurts,” Jane whimpered.

Azell came over and made a soft noise. “I’m gonna put my hands under the blanket to check you, okay?” she said.  
Jane nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.  
Azzel’s hands were warm and gentle, her spindly fingers making contact slowly and gently.  
“You’ve taken about half,” she said.  
Jane moaned quietly, wiping her face with one hand.  
Azell continued, “This is normal, and it’ll go away on its own, but it will feel better if I massage your belly a little. All right?”  
Jane nodded, and Azell helped her roll onto her back. She winced and hissed as her stomach an abdominal muscle protested the stretch, but Azzel’s hands were there moments later, gently rubbing in soothing circles. 

“You’re doing a good job,” Azell said. “It’s always a little crampy and painful at first; your body’s not used to it yet.”  
“Oh my god I feel like I need to--to--s-shit so bad,” Jane whimpered.  
“That’ll go away too. Just take deep breaths,” Azell said.  
Jane did as she said, breathing as deeply as her cramping stomach would allow her, sometimes flinching and whimpering when it seemed to get worse. But Azell was right, and between her massaging Jane’s belly and the deep breathing, the cramp eased off, like a thundercloud fading way after a storm.

Jane opened her eyes again and looked at Azell, laughing and smiling.  
“See? Better, right?” Azell asked.  
Jane nodded.  
“Okay. I’m gonna start the flow back up again. I’ll be right down the hall if you need me again, okay?”

After she left, Jane rolled over onto her side again and tried to remember her breathing. Now that the pain had faded, Azzel’s massage left her belly feeling warm, the lingering memory of pressure still pleasant.  
She felt like a water balloon, her guts so full now that they sloshed when she so much s moved. Somehow, though, she could still feel she had room; now, relaxed after the massage, she could feel the nectar moving easily. 

She stared hard at the jug, now half-empty, and felt a sense of curiosity come over her.  
How much, she wondered, _could_ a person fit?

~

Half an hour later she felt like she almost regretted the curiosity.  
The machine had stopped, and now she lay there, groaning softly. Her stomach had turned into a little bulge that gurgled and sloshed when she touched it, and the additional pressure in her guts was making sweat bead up all over her body. She was riding the thin ridge between pleasure and pain, feeling very full and still somehow floating on her arousal. 

The urge to use the restroom came n went in waves that made her scalp sweat and her hands clench into the mattress foam, but she did as Azell said an breathed through them. Somehow she felt accomplished, having finished the task and now holding the nectar giving her a sense of pride.  
She’d gotten herself off twice already and was starting to feel sticky.  
She was about to reach down and try for number three when there w a soft scratch on the curtain and Azell came back in. She was pushing a wheelchair.  
“Time for you to expel!” she said.  
When she saw how sweaty Jane was, an how she was still trembling, she chuckled. “Have a nice time?”  
“I don’t even know what to say,” Jane confessed. “But…yes!”

She wheeled Jane down the hall to a large bathroom, where Jane sat on a toilet made of clear reinforced glass, with a catch reservoir clearly built into it. There was no water in it at all.  
Jane sat down and, the second Azell removed the nozzle, took the biggest, most satisfying crap of her life.

It was a bit surreal--the entire thing came out in a long, gelatinous, continuous strand. It felt strangely pleasant t feel the whole thing slowly snake its way out of her guts, her body pushing it out in a few hard, jerking pushes. It looked like honey now, dark amber-colored, but as viscous as gelatin. And it seemed like there was so much of it!  
“It’s so dark now!” she exclaimed.  
“Yep! Your intestines pulled most of the water out of it, so now all that’s left is super concentrated. It’ll be worth a fortune when it’s finished being processed. As much as aged wine,” Azell said.  
Jane stared t it, mystified. “And I did that?”  
“Yep! You did!” Azell said.

She helped her stand a moment later, then draped a fuzzy robe over her shoulders.  
“How do you feel?”  
“I feel…I feel..pretty good,” Jane said.  
Azell chuckled again, nodding. “Yeah. That’s good! We’ll be seeing you again, I hope?”  
Jane nodded, beaming. “Oh, my god! Yes! That was--well, at first it was a little weird, but then--oh, yes!”  
“That’s great!” Azell said.  
After that, she told her where the showers were and welcomed her aboard, and by the time Jane got back to her tiny apartment that night, the entire experience was still so fresh it felt like a strange dream.

Until she checked her bank statement the next day, an saw how much money ha been deposited into her account.  
She quit her job at the restaurant over the phone, hanging up in the boss’s face right as he was beginning to chew her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Jane cries for a bit in this, but Dr. K comes to the rescue. Still, if that's not your thing, you might want to skip a bit of the middle chunk. But please don't worry, she's fine. :)
> 
> The catheter also comes out (or should I say, goes in?) here, too. Jane likes that a lot, if you want to read it. Skip down towards the end!

Cynthia smiled at her as Jane lifted her employee badge and gave her a little wave.  
“You’re a bit early! Don’t worry, though. You can go right back. I’ll tell Azell and the doctor you’re here.”

She went back the way Cynthia had showed her first, surprised to see that now all the curtains were closed and all the other cubicles seemed to be occupied. The machines’ combined humming combined into a constant droning noise, but over the sound she could still hear panting and quiet moaning. 

The noises made pleasure prickle up under her skin, even s she pulled her pants an panties off and sat on the bed in her assigned cubicle room, throwing the gray blanket over her shoulders and waiting for the doctor an Azell.

Two weeks had passed since her first day, and she found that the doctor’s words were very true--it was proving to be addictive, an she would go home every day only to lie in bed and fantasize about going back to ‘work’. she thought bout buying and using enemas on herself at home, but couldn’t bring herself to buy those kinds of things, even from online stores. 

At work, she had the (flimsy) excuse that it was ‘just her job’, so there was no fear of the weirdness, or anyone blaming it on her.  
This was the way she was rationalizing it, anyway. She almost didn’t want to think about it any more deeply.

She perked up all over when Azell and the Dr. K'kevyas finally came in.

~

“So, you seem to be settling in nicely,” Dr. K'kevyas said. He was holding a tablet and going over her previous production amounts, capacity an such.  
“Mmhmm! Everyone here has been so supportive an nice,” Jane said.  
He smiled. “That’s great! I’m glad you enjoy working here. I see here you’re now taking one liter with ease. I’m sure Azell has done a great deal helping you with that,” he said, looking over at her with a grin.  
Azell twitched her antennae in a silent laugh and continued prepping the equipment. 

The doctor looked back at Jane and continued, “I was wondering if, perhaps, today you’d like to try going up in capacity? You will find it a challenge, but as you’ve been enjoying the work so far, I think it’s one you’d be up for. I also think you’d enjoy it immensely.”

Jane only hesitated a second before nodding, grinning from ear to ear and trying to hide her face in the collar of her sweater. 

They followed the exact same procedure for inserting the nozzle, which Jane found comforting. The only difference was that now, the attendants brought a two-liter jug in.  
She watched them screw it in with excitement quickly overriding her usual trepidation. 

“Okay, all set,” Azell said. “Call me if you need me!”  
Jane nodded. The curtain had barely closed when she had her hand between her legs, the first orgasm coming in a rush that made her toes curl. 

This time she concentrated on her breathing from the outset, rubbing her belly in the way that Azell usually did, though of course anther person’s hands always felt better.  
When the first cramp struck she whimpered and crammed a handful of sweater into her mouth, but even the thought that the discomfort would pass and give way to better pleasure made it into something almost sweet.  
She panted through her nose, clenching her free hand in the mattress, an willed herself to relax.

Finally, finally it passe, and she let out an enormous breath she hadn't realized she’d been holding.  
Now the tension seemed to just bleed from her body, as the machine continued to pump the liquid deeper into her guts.

Tentatively she slipped her hand back between her legs--surprised to feel her belly already slightly bloated.  
When she look over at the machine, however, a jolt of nervousness ran through her.  
According to the marks on the jug, she’d taken just over her usual liter, but the jug still looked almost full! 

Now she lay groaning softly, rubbing her belly, unable to stop staring at the jug.  
She began to worry that she had bitten off more than she could chew. what would happen if she called Azell in to stop it? Would that be wasting the nectar? She knew the jugs were all kept sealed until they were screwed into the machine. Maybe they had to be used up all at once. Would she be in trouble?

She was very nervous, but in the end decided she did not want to find out.  
She would do it. She had said she would, an so she would!  
Part of her felt a thrill of mingled fear and arousal. She wondered how big her belly could get, and the image of herself came into her mind: weighed down with a huge distended, bloated balloon of a belly jutting from her body, forcing her to arch her back, her belly so big she would need the assistants to lift her into the chair…  
She ran her hand briefly over her swelling belly, then briefly plunged her fingers into her drooling pussy, before she began rubbing her clit. She bit her lip in pleasure, her eyes slipping closed as she urged herself towards what she was sure was going to be an explosive orgasm.

~

A while later, after she had put on some headphones and was doing her breathing to distract herself--another cramp struck, this one much worse than the first.  
Jane could feel the muscles all down her abdomen clench hard, trying to expel the load, the cramp so bad it brought tears to her eyes.  
She fumbled for the call button, and even though she knew Azell would hurry, Jane was whimpering in tears by the time help got there.

Dr. K'kevyas came instead.  
He took one look at her, made a sympathetic noise, an then stopped the machine’s flow.  
“It hurts,” she gasped, curled around her distended, crampy belly.  
“I know, Miss Jones, I know. Please take deep breaths. I will assist you.” he gently slipped his hands up under the blanket, and gently felt her stomach.  
“You are doing very, very well,” he said.  
The gentle tones of praise were like honey to her; she looked up at him with a tear-streaked face and whimpered, “Really?”

“Yes, you are.” he carefully wiped her face with a clean tissue pulled from the cabinet before speaking again. “What you may be feeling is the initial large stretch. This first large volume is always the most difficult. If you would like, we can stop the process for today with what you have inside you already.”  
He had begun gently kneading her poor straining overfilled belly; every touch spread warmth, easing the pain by degrees until she could relax an uncurl a bit. 

“Won’t that be wasting it?” she said.  
He shook his head. “Not at all! Your comfort and safety is imperative. Without you we cannot continue our work.”

She sniffled and then shuddered as another, smaller cramp ran through her.  
“I’m s-sorry I call you guys so much,” she whispered. “You must think I’m really annoying…”  
“No, we certainly do not. You are a very sweet, sensitive girl, and anyone can see you always try your best. Now, do you think you can continue? Or are you finished for the day?”  
She hesitated. Now that he was here, she felt much better. The cramp had even eased off almost entirely, now that he was rubbing her belly.

“I--I think I can finish,” she murmured. “It was just…it didn’t feel like the other cramps…it was so strong! It hurt so bad! I thought--I was scared that maybe something burst, or…I don’t know…”  
He nodded, his mandibles twitching kindly. “That’s normal, even common. Some people prefer to have an attendant on hand to help them through this stage. I can call Azell, or I can stay with you. But I promise you, this is the hardest part. I’m going to do a scan on your abdomen to see that things are all right just in case, all right?”

She nodded, an blew her nose when he handed her another tissue, though she missed the warmth and the gently shifting pressure of his hands on her skin. She was too shy to say so, however, and settled for twisting the tissue between her fingers instead.

He pulled a small bottle of gel from the cabinet, and a device that looked like an old analogue computer mouse from another built-in cabinet. She had a moment of clarity to wonder how many of the wall panels actually moved back to expose different fixtures, but the thought faded instantly when he coated her belly with the gel. He rubbed gently for awhile to soothe her an warm it, and then picked up the tablet. 

“Here, I’ll show you,” he said. He explained what he was doing as he ran the scanner over the swell of her belly, explaining the parts as he discovered them with the tool.  
“Everything looks fine,” he said, at last. “You’re just getting full. But, you know, you’d be surprised how much more room you actually have.”  
She shivered all over, loving the way he spoke to her and feeling confused and guilty about it in equal measure. 

“You are so strong, much stronger than you think, but you don’t need to do this alone. I’ll stay with you to help you finish, all right?” he said.  
She nodded, sniffing a final time. “Thank you,” she murmured.  
“Think nothing of it,” he said. “I’m going to restart it. Are you ready?”

She took a huge breath and then released it slowly. The cramp had passed, leaving her with a sense of almost unbelievable fullness. Her full belly was pressing down on her bladder, and now that she wasn't in pain anymore she realized she really had to pee.  
“I…I have to use the restroom,” she confessed. “I mean, I have to pee…”

He nodded sympathetically.  
But when she sat up, the pressure worsened almost immediately, leaving her clenching her thighs together n biting her lip, straining to avoid having an accident.  
“Oh! I don’t--I don’t think I can make it--”  
“That’s all right! Just lie back. Let me help you,” he said.  
She did s instructed, an then lay there gnawing her lip, guiltily thinking to herself, _Well, you got what you wished for. They’re definitely going to have to carry you to the bathroom now._  
But now that it was happening, the thought filled her more with unhappiness than excitement. She felt like she was making a nuisance of herself. 

“I have a suggestion, actually,” Dr. K’kevyas said. “Something we usually provide for our higher-capacity workers up front, since we understand that moving around while filled is uncomfortable for many people.”  
She nodded, and when she groaned a little, his antennae twitched; he put his hands back on her distended belly and began massaging again.  
She gave a little sigh in relief, her eyes slipping closed for a moment--before snapping back open. He was looking at her with his head cocked a little, but smiling in his way, still. “It’s perfectly normal to enjoy the process,” he said. Then he went on, “As I was saying, I have something that will help you relieve yourself.”

“Uh huh?” she said softly. “Um--oh! Okay…what is it?”  
“Have you ever had a catheter inserted before?”  
She blinked at him a few times. She’d heard of them, of course--but usually only in the most serious medical contexts.  
“Um…no?” she said.  
He made a chittering little chuckle. “It would make it easy for you to relieve yourself without needing to stand or even leave your room. Would you like to try it?”  
His hands were still moving on her belly, although by now the cramps had completely faded. She realized he was doing it to help her remain relaxed, and felt a wave of gratefulness wash over her. He’d been nothing but kind and helpful, he always explained things clearly, and w very helpful; if he suggested something, she decided she could trust him with it.  
“Yes,” she said. “I…I think so…”

He nodded again. “Let me prepare a few things.”

He tapped something on the tablet, and then came back and pulled two adjustable stirrups out of the sides of the bed. Once they were clicked in place, he cleaned his hands, put on gloves, and opened one of the wall panels, pulling out what looked like a length of thin yellow hose in a sealed sterile bag. He set that and a speculum on a side table along with some other supplies. 

He explained what it was and how it was used, and by the time he was finished she was so mortified her ears were burning an she felt like she could barely look him in the face.  
(But if she was honest with herself, under the embarrassment was a sharp excitement; she could feel her pussy clench involuntarily at the thought.)

She squirmed around until she got her feet into the stirrups, though every move made her feel a little spark of nervousness--with the tightness in her bladder, she felt like she might leak at any moment. 

He was there a moment later. “Here’s my hand,” he said, touching her pussy an carefully spreading her already-slick labia to expose the opening, “And here’s the speculum.”  
She felt the cool slide as he slowly pushed it into her, and then a pause. “Opening it now. How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine,” she whispered. There was no way he couldn’t see how aroused she was, or the way her pussy must have practically swallowed the speculum. She wasn’t sure whether or not it was too late to be embarrassed.  
She could both feel an hear it as he opened it slowly, a click at a time, and then the soft muted snap as he locked it open. There was the strange feeling of her ass being full an her pussy being spread wide, but not filled.

She could hear a plastic crinkle an when she looked down she saw he had unwrapped the catheter and was lubricating the end. a moment later his hands were on her again.  
“All right. You will feel a bit of pressure, an it may feel a bit strange at first. Just try to relax, all right?”  
She nodded, biting her lip. 

The first touch was just wet--then she could feel the weirdly pleasant tingling as he began to slowly feed the catheter up into her urethra. It went on, the strange sliding sensation, along with the building urge to pee, until suddenly she felt it seem to bump up against a barrier inside her. She flinched and yelped.  
“Wait! I think--it’s going to--it’s going to come out--”  
“That’s fine if it does,” he said gently, pausing. “I’ve already attached a bag to the end of the line. You won’t be making any messes, so don’t worry yourself.”

She whimpered a few times, raising one fist to bite at it; he looked at her again, gently touching her thigh with one hand.  
“Are you in pain?”  
She hesitated. “No,” she said. “It’s just--weird…”  
“If you would prefer, I can remove it and give you a bedpan. Or we can still get the attendants to take you to the restroom.”  
She swallowed, taking some deep breaths. Her heart was jackhammering in her chest, and she could feel the cold air brushing over her exposed and open pussy.

But it didn’t hurt. The exact opposite, in fact. The added pressure in her urethra was making her clit more sensitive somehow, the internal sensation strange and exotic. She suddenly wanted to throw her head back and moan, loud and low.  
She licked her lips. “I’m fine. Thank you for--for that. Please, I’m ready to…to continue.”

His mandibles twitched in a smile. “Miss Jones, always so polite! Well then. You’ll feel a little pinch, and then it will be over, all right?”  
She took another deep, steadying breath, before she nodded.  
Willing herself to relax, she felt him push the catheter further, the resistance growing until she felt something seem to pop through. She flinched again, but he had moved his hand back to her belly n was gently massaging again.

Now she whimpered quietly in pleasure, feeling the pressure in her bladder grow less and less until the urge left altogether.  
She sighed in relief. After a moment she heard a soft clicking noise; when she raised her head again, he explained, “Usually we leave the catheters in our larger-capacity workers, for ease and comfort. How do you feel about trying that?”

Jane bit her lip, wanting to squirm. Now that she no longer felt like she was going to explode from the urge to go, she could at lest admit to herself that the catheter did feel good, although in a way she couldn’t explain.  
Finally she said, “Won’t I dribble everywhere?”

The translator picked up his laugh, even though she heard him chitter, too. “Not at all! I’ve clipped off the end, so nothing will come out unless it’s attached to a bag to be emptied. There’s also a small balloon that can be inflated inside the bladder, to anchor it in place.”

She nodded, finally. “Okay. If…it it won’t make a mess, and I won’t be a nuisance.”  
He patted her knee gently. “Quite the contrary. You are always a delight to work with, Miss Jones. Here, I’ll inflate the balloon now, all right?”

She smiled, covering her mouth with one hand.  
She could hear a rubbery squeeze noise, and felt a slight pressure in her bladder, followed by him gently tugging the catheter. He removed the speculum gently and she suddenly found her pussy feeling even emptier than before. Her clit gave a single hard throb.

After he stripped off his gloves, he helped her move back up the bed, then put the stirrups back.  
“One more thing,” he said. He went to the cabinet an took out what looked like a Velcro sweat band, wrapping it round her thigh to keep the catheter tubing out of the way and safe. Then he carefully replaced the blanket, making sure she was comfortably settled again.  
“There, it’s inserted properly. Now, you won’t have to worry about any accidents. The line is connected directly to a waste bag. I’ll let Azell know to come in and check up on you, all right?”

She nodded. He went back to the nectar machine.  
“I’m going to restart the flow, all right?” he asked. “If you need anything, we are right down the hall. Don’t hesitate to call us.”  
She nodded again, shivering in pleasure at the initial gush when the machine hummed back to life.  
“Thank you,” she murmured, as the doctor was about to leave the room.  
He looked back at her, smiling kindly. “You’re always welcome, Miss Jones.”

~

This time as she kept up her breathing, the filling did get easier.  
She could feel her belly growing heavier an heavier, the bulge large enough now that she could see were it stood out from her ribs. Her skin was also growing taut as the machine pumped more and more of the nectar into her. Lying on her side, she could feel its heavy, sloshing weight; when she curled up tighter, its underside touched her thighs.  
Now she _did_ moan in pleasure, quietly--she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. 

When she reached down for her clit, she hesitated a moment, then gingerly felt down and round where the catheter was still inserted inside her--trapped there by the tiny balloon inside her bladder. Even this thought filled her with shivers of strange excitement.  
She gently pinched her clit, feeling the way it was throbbing and slick, and hummed in pleasure. Then she reminded herself she was allowed to feel this way, and began rubbing herself.

The swell of her stomach was so large now that she had to hold her hand at a bit of an angle to reach her clit; with her other hand, she smoothed over the soft, velvety skin, moaning softly to herself.

The nectar slowly being injected into her guts, the pressure on her swollen belly, the catheter trapped inside her most secret orifice, all combined to bring her to a quick, thunderous orgasm.

For a long moment she lay there afterwards catching her breath, before opening her eyes.  
She realized she could not hear the machine’s hum anymore, an when she looked over, she saw the jug was empty.  
She gasped a moment, surprised and pleased, and then carefully rolled onto her back.  
Her belly was much bigger than usual, now looking like she’d swallowed a melon. The skin was so tight that when she patted her belly, it made a hollow sound, and as she ran her hand over it, she felt awed that she’d taken such an amount. She almost couldn’t believe it. 

She’d taken it all! She’d done it! 

Jane lay back, smiling dizzily, feeling strangely accomplished but also hugely full. For a little while she squirmed in the bed just to feel the way the bulbs in her ass, and the catheter still snaking up her urethra made her feel. She wondered what it would feel like to stand and walk, while so full. She could imagine her heavy belly, so heavy it made her arch her back to support its weight, her asshole clenching an quivering around the plug. How would it feel, pressing against her sensitive inner parts? Would her belly wobble gently with her every step, or was she so full it would not move, or even slosh inside her?

She moaned again, squirming harder. But her clit was too sensitive still for her to rub another one out, so she could only lay there, helplessly aroused, basking in the pleasure of being filled.  
When Azell came to take her to the restroom, she gave her her usual cheerful smile.

“You look like you had a good time!” she said.  
Jane smiled broadly. “Oh, yes!”


End file.
